


What Haru wants Haru gets

by cloudy_skies



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Planning, F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap, Humor, Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy_skies/pseuds/cloudy_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First comes love, then comes marriage then comes giving Makoto a heart attack because Haruka has no tact in telling him what she wants next in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Haru wants Haru gets

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story they belong respectfully to Kouji Ouji, Hiroko Utsumi, Kyoto Animation.
> 
> Warning: Themes of genderbending, heterosexual couples instead of yaoi for once and whatever, you know all that good stuff, some mild OOC-ness and crossovers… If any of this bothers you then you have the option of not reading.
> 
> A/N: So I found this sitting unfinished in my documents. It was technically supposed to be a longer one shot but I chopped it up and saved this section because I didn't feel like outlining an entire story based on this idea. That and the ending cracked me up too much that I didn't want to do anything more with it. Happy reading!

They'd been married for four years. It wasn't the most ideal that they chose to marry several months after finishing high school but neither was their decision surprising to anyone either. As Nagisa once said, they'd been married practically their whole lives and the wedding itself was their way of finally making their so called marriage from childhood official. There was very little argument there. Sure, they had had their ups and downs, what with their conflicting post-graduation decisions and third party individuals trying to squeeze their way into their bubble but Makoto and Haruka managed to stick to their guns in the end. And now here they were, twenty-two, married and fresh out of university more or less and happy as can be.

But like any couple, their relationship was far from perfect. There'd been a period of time before their marriage when Makoto left for Tokyo without Haruka. At the time, Haruka hadn't yet decided on what she wanted to do with her life and because Makoto was starting university in the fall, he left Iwatobi despite not initially wanting to since it meant leaving his girlfriend behind. It had to be one of the most difficult transitions they had experienced in their relationship but after winter break, Haruka made the decision to follow Makoto to the big city and the following summer they made their dreams a reality.

Haruka's house in Iwatobi, thankfully was still in her family's possession. She'd fought tooth and nail with her parents over it, not wanting to give it up after she left for Tokyo with Makoto to continue her education. Now that they had returned to their hometown, having had enough of living in the big city, the Nanase residence was their place to call home again and it was probably the first time in a while that they could honestly relax without having to worry about the cost of living in a small apartment, bills, term papers and extensive commuting between school and various work places.

It was a nice change of pace and the Tachibana's were thrilled to have their son and daughter in-law back in town. Ren and Ran especially were the happiest of all and on occasion would stop by after school to hang out until dinner when either Makoto or Haruka had a day off. Whenever that happened, everyone either went down to the Tachibana's or they came up to the Nanase residence for supper. Either or, the family was always together and it made Haruka relieved for her husband since being with his family was important and it'd been a tough alteration for him living without them while they'd been living in Tokyo despite the amount of skype and phone calls he exchanged with them.

Now that they were back in Iwatobi, it was all a matter of finding work since a house of their own was already obtained. Luckily, it wasn't a very hard task to accomplish and Makoto managed to find work at Goro's swimclub again as well as working part time at the local fire station. With her culinary degree, Haruka found a job at a relatively new but popular cafe. The hours went from early morning up until the end of lunch time and it was just fine with her since she rather liked arriving home before Makoto to make dinner for them or spend a bit of time with her mother in-law when she could.

Getting into the flow of things as a married couple was natural for them it seemed and as the months went by, Haruka felt an inkling feeling that it was probably time to bring up the question. After all, it felt a little lonely sometimes what with Makoto working and it was only natural that she would ask the question eventually, right? Makoto never brought it up but Haruka always had a sneaking suspicion that he felt the same way too.

So one night, while sitting up in bed, staring off into space as usual, Haruka breathed out a shaky sigh. It was time. "Ne, Makoto?"

"What is it Haruka?" Makoto asked, looking up from his book. He was wearing his glasses. It made him look a lot more like his father and just the thought of it made Haruka swallow nervously.

Slowly looking down at her lap, Haruka twiddled her thumbs. She had to get serious now. "How do you feel about us having a baby?"

Her last word, 'baby' made Makoto freeze instantly. His fingers went slack next, the book he was holding falling from his hands into his lap and slowly his glasses slid down from the bridge of his nose, mouth falling open in the shape of a large 'O'. "Huh?" He stared, his pupils dilating. "C-come again?"

"I want to have a baby." Haruka worded it a little differently this time, opting to be as direct as possible.

Giving her husband a minute to let the words sink in again, this time completely, Makoto's face eventually became bright red up to the very tips of his ears. "I—umm, I'm not opposed to it! B-but are you sure?"

Haruka then tilted her head at him, frowning. "You don't think we're ready?" She countered, wondering if maybe she was wrong and that maybe he didn't feel like they were prepared for that step in their marriage after all.

"It's not like that!" He exclaimed quickly. "It's just it'll be a lot of responsibility, Haru..."

"I know that... But I've felt for a while now that your mind tends to wander towards that direction from time to time, especially when you're at the swim club working with the kids." She explained, her eyes narrowing at him as she began to pout. "It really isn't hard to figure out you know..."

Makoto laughed nervously now, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh, was I that obvious?"

"Very." Haruka deadpanned.

Laying back against the pillows, Makoto sighed contently, his mind slowly filling up with the idea of becoming a father now that they were on the subject. It made him feel nervous yet positively ecstatic. "Haru, I'm only ready if you are. It'll be a big step for us after all and you'll be the one carrying for nine months. It's going to be stressful for both of us." He tried to reason. "Are you really sure you want to have a baby at this time? Because I honestly don't mind waiting another year or two, Haru-chan."

Makoto looked at her gently. As he shifted closer to her, Haruka laid her head against him once she felt his strong arms wrap around her body. He was genuinely serious about this and it made her heart race. He would definitely make a good father. "We have a house, you have a job and I do too..." She mumbled. "We're stable so..."

"So?"

Gripping the front of his shirt, Haruka slowly looked up at him, her deep blue eyes glowing with determination. "I think we're ready, to take that next step I mean..."

"Okay, Haru, if you're really sure." He replied, laying a kiss on her forehead.

Closing her eyes, Haruka hummed in agreement. Slowly, her hands crept up from his chest to wrap themselves around the back of his neck. Pulling him a little closer, she began pressing light kisses around his jawline as she smiled contently to herself. "Good, let's start tonight "

"Eh?!" Makoto jerked slightly, the sudden movement skewing the placement of his glasses." W-wait Haru! Let's not be too hasty now!"

"I don't want to wait." She glared at him.

"But Haru!"

"Please concentrate Makoto, we're going to try and make a baby." Haruka countered, letting him go so that she could reach down and strip off her night shirt.

There really was no use trying to argue with his wife, once she had her mind set. Groaning dejectedly, Makoto sighed heavily as he removed his glasses, placing them carefully on the bedside table, along with his book. Before he could even think about removing his clothes, Haruka moved to straddle him and when he saw the look in her eyes—well he knew right away that he was done for.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Short drabble but I thought it was funny where I left it off. Ku, fu, fu, fu…


End file.
